Scarlet Crow
Scarlet Crow - Córka Stracha na wróble z opowiadania dla dzieci pt."Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Dla nowo poznanych osób, Scarlet sprawia wrażenie prosto rzecz ujmując - idiotki. Niezbyt bystrej, z opóźnioną reakcją. Nastolatka wie o tym jakie pogłoski krążą na jej temat i bardzo uwłacza jej łatka szkolnej kretynki. Dziewczyna uwielbia spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu, muzykę oraz pikniki przy ognisku. Nie odpuści okazji, by nie wybrać się poza tereny Baśnioceum. Jest bardzo samodzielna, zachowuje trzeźwy umysł. Od niedawna uczy się gry na mandolinie. Rodzina Scarlet zamieszkuje farmę, gdzie przyszła na świat oraz została wychowana. Osobowość Scarlet to empatyczna osoba. Potrafi wczuć się w emocje drugiej persony i mało co ukryje się przed jej zmysłem do odczytywania nastroju. Bardzo przeżywa kiedy jej przyjaciele są w ponurych humorach, gdyż tak jak łatwo przychodzi dziewczynie odczuwanie radości, tak równie łatwo popada w rozpacz. Rudowłosa od małego była przyzwyczajona do ciężkiej pracy, nie boi się ubrudzić rąk i gardzi osobami wysługującymi się innymi. Jedna z jej dewiz życiowych to "Chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sam". Scarlet zna naprawdę wiele "lifehaków", by ułatwić sobie robotę czy naukę, bo pomimo, że nie brzydzi się wysiłku, to nie odmówi ułatwienia sobie zadania, czy drobnej pomocy. Scarlet jest bardzo często brana za osobę o uszczuplonej inteligencji. Głównie z uwagi na jej opóźnioną reakcję, błądzenie wzrokiem podczas rozmów czy niezbyt bogate słownictwo. Oczywiście, nie jest to prawdą. Owszem nastolatka geniuszem nie jest, ale rozumie wszystko a docinki o jej rzekomym, niezwykle niskim IQ bardzo ją dotykają. Swego czasu strasznie zależało jej na tym, by udowodnić, że wcale nie jest głupia, lecz dzięki pomocy rodziny szybko zrozumiała, że najlepiej jest być po prostu sobą. Dziewczyna jest wielką fanką aktywnego spędzania czasu, nie lubi zbyt długo przesiadywać w jednym miejscu. Ma dusze odkrywcy i nie boi się zmian. wygląd Scarlet jest wysoką, smukłą nastolatką o rumianej cerze, policzkach pokrytych rumieńcem oraz piegami, a także pszeniczno - brązowych, grubych włosach, które najczęściej spina w dwa kucyki lub warkocze. Dziewczyna posiada ponadprzeciętnie wydłużone kończyny - paliczki dłoni czy nogi. Brwi nastolatki mają delikatny brązowy odcień, usta naturalnie krwiście czerwony, a jej tęczówki barwę błękitu. Relacje 'Rodzina' Scarlet jest córką Stracha na wróble. Dziewczyna na świat nie przyszła... jak większość potomków baśniowych postaci, nastolatka została dosłownie zbudowana przez swoich rodziców z materiału, słomy oraz drewna. Scarlet od momentu "urodzenia" miała formę nastolatki i codziennie uczyła się nowych rzeczy, ba. Do dziś się uczy. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka zaprzyjaźniła się z córką Morskiej wiedźmy - Oceaną MccNamarą, a także z córką Mary Poppins - Margaret Poppins. 'Znajomi' Dobrą znajomą Scarlet jest Rachel Radcliffe. Dziewczyna dobrze dogaduje się także z Parvati Crewe, Kasparem oraz River Wassernixe. 'Wrogowie' Scarlet szczerze nie lubi córki Muzy Kalliope - Callisty Muse, gdyż ta nie przepuści okazji by ubliżyć rudowłosej. Również córka Księżniczki Pirlipaty - Priscilla Princessin podpadła piegowatej. Za Scarlet nie przepadają również Junipero Busch i Chloé Petitchien. 'Miłość' Scarlet obecnie jest singielką. Nie szuka miłości. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Scarlet jest (co wielu osobom wydaje się dziwne) wróbel. Ptaszek nie posiada określonego imienia, Scarlet woła na niego po prostu "wróbelku". Zdolności Scarlet nie posiada kości. Jej ciało wypełniają trociny wszelkiego rodzaju, dzięki temu dziewczyna nie jest podatna na urazy mechaniczne. Niemożliwe jest przecież złamanie kości jeśli się jej nie posiada. Ponadto, nastolatka jest niezwykle gibka oraz lekka. Zainteresowania 'Gra na mandolinie' Dziewczyna co prawda od niedawna interesuje się grą na mandolinie, ale już idzie jej to świetnie. Zanim znalazła instrument dla siebie, w jej życiu przewinęły się min. ukulele, banjo czy też gitara klasyczna. 'Robótki ręczne' Dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu samodzielnie szyje, wyszywa oraz projektuje przeróżne robótki ręczne - od szalików, przez rękawiczki po sweterki. W chłodniejsze dni można zauważyć, że rudowłosa nosi wykonane przez siebie cuda. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Czaroekonomia. *Trening bohaterów. *Grimmnastyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Magia natury. *Muzyka i rękodzieło artystyczne. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|133pxSzlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Scarlet opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Dziewczyna doskonale zna historię swojego Baśniowego przeznaczenia, które obiecuje jej przecież spełnienie swoich marzeń. Cierpliwie czeka na dzień aż go wypełni. Jeśli chodzi o podejście do Buntowników czy innych Szlachetnych, są oni rudowłosej po prostu obojętni. Klasyczna Baśń thumbCzarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Książka opowiada o Dorotce, która w wyniku tornada, wraz ze swoim domem, a w nim psem Toto, przeniosła się do Krainy Oz. Tam spotkała kilku przyjaciół: Blaszanego Drwala, Stracha na Wróble i Tchórzliwego Lwa. Razem postanawiają odwiedzić czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, który może im pomóc spełnić marzenia. Jednak czarnoksiężnik oczekuje w zamian zgładzenia czarownicy. Przyjaciele udają się do jej zamku, jednak przechodząc przez pole maków, zapadają w sen. Porywają ich małpy latające, nasłane właśnie przez ową czarownicę. Kiedy Dorotka widzi czarownicę, postanawia oblać ją wodą - tak właśnie, jak się okazało, można było ją zgładzić. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do czarownika, okazało się, iż jest on tylko karłowatym starcem, który mieszkał w środku szmaragdowego posągu. Wszyscy wybierają się w podróż jego balonem. Jednak podczas podróży pies Dorotki - Toto, wypada z koszyka balonu. Dzięki zaczarowanym trzewiczkom dziewczyna dociera do domu - tam czekają na nią ciocia i wuj, w nowym domu. Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny można przetłumaczyć jako "szkarłatny". *Jej postać jest zainspirowana Bailey z serialu "Nie ma to jak statek" oraz Applejack z uniwersum "My Little Pony". *Jej nazwisko z j. angielskiego oznacza "wrona", co jest odniesieniem do rodzica. Galeria Scarlet ID.jpg Scarlet symbol.jpg|Kłosy zboża w kapeluszu, otoczone wróblami - symbol Scarlet Stroje Scarlet LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day Scarlet strój random.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Wnioski Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Scarlet Crow. *'2018' - Pojawia się art dziewczyny oraz bio, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną ze Scarlet oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'06.05.18' - Scarlet opuszcza Brudnowpis i zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija